The Redo of UNaruto
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: Slight x-over with other shows.Naruto will be OCC & gay.Wit a harem.Not really yaoi,more shonen ai.Pairing's are decided.Timetravel.AU.Dunlike,Dunread.Flames R Ignored.Bad at summs.RxR.Plse?
1. Chapter 1

Me: OMG! It's been such a long time!

Yuno: Yes it has.

Yuna: Indeed.

Gin: You got that right!

Yuno: Uhuh.

Yuna: Yep

Gin: I ag-(is interrupted)

Me: STOP IT! (Muses fall over with swirly eyes. xD)

Me: Anyway, this is my second Naruto fic, started to get me out of my funk.

Gin: And what a funk it was!

Me: (evil aura comes out) Oh _Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~!_

Gin: (Pales) -**UURK!**

Yuna&Yuno: (sweatdrops)

Me: Now that is over with-(glares at quivering form of Gin)-Yuna, do the disclaimer please?

Yuna: Of course. Hika-chan does not own Naruto. Nor does she own several aspects of other anime/manga/games that she has placed here in this fanfiction, such as Ookami, the video game about the white wolf/Sun goddess Amaterasu.

Gin: Ya know, the one with the white wolf fighting demons and is actually the sun god/goddess Amaterasu?

Yuno: SHE SAID THAT ALREADY!

Gin: (cowers)

Yuna: (sweatdrops) Anyway, we will not do the disclaimer again. Hika-chan wouldn't even have to go to the fanfic website if she owned the various animes/mangas/games that she loves.

Me: (sighs)...Well, START THE CHAPPY! xD

Muses: Ossu!

* * *

**Prologue**

_'It's everywhere.'_ A man thought as he wandered the ash covered ruins of a hidden village, the clouds above him dark and ominous, hiding his form from view. A village that had once been his home. Pangs of sadness filled his heart and tears stung his hears threatening to fall. _'Everyone is gone.'_ He realized. And he let the tears fall as the rain began to fall from the darkened sky.

For Konoha and everyone he held precious was gone.

He didn't know how long he cried, but cry he did in the pouring rain, until it began to subside. He felt numb. Losing what gave you your purpose can do that to you. He didn't even notice when he was pulled into his mind.

* * *

(INSIDE MINDSCAPE)

The man wasn't thinking, so he let his feet take him to his destination. He had done this so many times that his body remembered the path instinctively. The wonders of muscle memory. But no time to ponder that now, he was at his destination.

He looked into the great cage in his sewer-like mind, face stolid and eyes dull. The cage's bars were to large to hold someone within it, but then it wasn't a person that it was keeping at bay. Sure enough, a large pair of malicious glowing red eyes appeared from within the cage, somehow looking soft as it looked at the being front of him. The man didn't .notice.

**"KIT…"** A voice growled softly, coming from the cage. The man didn't respond. The giant eyes narrowed from slight worry and irritation. The voice tried again.

**"****OI****, ****KIT****! ****LOOK**** AT ME! I NEED TO ****TALK**** WITH YOU."** Nope, no reaction. Que angry and irritated rant.

**"PATHETIC! STOP WALLOWING IN YOUR PAIN LIKE SOME SORT OF WEAKLING, YOU STUPID BRAT! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS, SO START ACTING LIKE IT, NOT LIKE ONE OF THOSE IDIOTIC FLESH-BAGS WHO THINK THEY HAVE LOST EVERYTHING!"** The voice from the cage roared, angered by his hosts lack of reaction. He wouldn't have to worry about anymore though, as his words snapped the man back to reality.

"SHUT UP KYUUBI! You don't know what I'm going through! Everyone is gone! The Rookie 12, the Konohamaru Corps, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, everyone is DEAD and I HAVE lost everything that matters if you haven't noticed, Baka-Kitsune!" He shouted at the fox switching from his apathetic form to fury and grief violently.

**"NOT FOR LONG."** The Kyuubi said, calmly, getting the reaction he wanted from his charge. And as he predicted, his jailer froze, then looked towards him.

**" **Wha-what? What do you mean, 'Not for long'! They're gone and nothing can bring them back!" The man said, falling to his knees as his tears fell from his eyes. The Kyuubi looked at his with softness in his eyes, and with a tail, beckoned the man into the cage. The man did so, uncaring that the beast had been the same one that had ravaged his village the day he was born 21 years ago, sealing his fate.

The beast wrapped his tails around his charged as if they were blankets, comforting the man.

**"I KNOW THAT. NOTHING WILL BRING THEM BACK."** His charged seemed to slump into himself, probably having have hoped that the great fox would have proved his words wrongs. Guess he didn't have a hope.

**"BUT I KNOW ****A WAY**** TO EN****SUR****E THEY WILL LIVE AGAIN."**

…Okay, so maybe the man did have hope!

" What! How! What do we have to do? Come on, tell me!" The man begged, borderline whining. The great fox chuckled.

**"WE GO ****BAC****K IN TIME."** There, he said it.

* * *

Me: SO! How was it! PLEASE REVIEW!

Yuna: Make sure that no flames are sent.

Yuno: Not that we would notice. We would ignore those right?

Gin: He does have a point there. Flames ARE ignored by us.

Me: True. Anyway. BYE!

MUSES: BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 is up...

Yuno: This is depressing.

Yuna: I know right? We waited more than a week!

Gin: And got no reviews!

Me: Where did I go wrong?

Yuno: It'll be okay Hika!

Yuna: Maybe it was the fact that it was a crossover!

Gin: But if you took away the crossovers, there went most of her ideas.

*collective sigh*

Me: Oh well, hope people will start reading this...

Muses: Hika-chan?

Me: Hmm?

MuSeS: You should start now...

Me: Oh yeah! CHAPPY ROLL!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"….Uhuh. Yeah_. Right_. And HOW exactly, do you suppose we do that? _Hmm_?" The man said, tapping his foot impatiently, looking quite irritated as he waited for his answer.

The Kyuubi only let out a great side.

**" I REALIZE YOU DON'T BELIEVE ****ME-****"**

" YOU GOT **THAT** RIGHT! **_Time-travel!_** That's COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE if you haven't noticed! Sure people have tried, but they all ended the same way! DYING HORRIBLE, _SLOW,_ PAINFUL DEATHS! What are you trying to do, kill me!"

**"YOU WILL BE SILENT!"** The giant fox roared, patience finally lost. Naruto, shocked from sudden command, did as was told.

After a bit of staring at the blond ningen that held him inside of himself, the giant red fur-ball began to speak.

**"YOU SEEM TO HAVE F****ORG****O****TTEN****, KIT, THAT I, THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, FEARSOME LEA****DER**** OF THE BIJUU, HAVE N****EAR**** INF****INIT****E AMOUNTS OF CHAKRA. THOSE HUMANS THAT HAVE ATTEMPTED THE GREAT AND SACRED ART**** OF TI****M****ETR****AVEL DIED, BECAUSE FOR ONE, THEIR CHAKRA WAS INSUFFICIENT****."** It stated matter-of-fact-ly.

**"AND EVEN IF A HUMAN _SOMEHOW _GAINED ENOUGH CHAKRA TO BEGIN THE JU****TSU****, THEY WOULD NEED EVEN ****MOR****E TO USE AS A SHIELD TO PROTECT THEMSELVES FROM THE TIME SPECTRUM, WHICH IS A RIVER OF SORTS, ONE WHERE TIME FLOWS."** Kyuubi said, before adding more to it.

**"AND EVEN IF SOMEONE MANAGED TO GET _THAT _MUCH AMOUNT OF CHAKRA, THEY WOULD NEED A KAMI TO BE IN FAVOR OR IN DEPT TO THEM. THEY WOULD ALSO NEED SOMETHING…_MORE_. " ** The Kyuubi trailed off, it's ancient gaze elsewhere, staring beyond the blond and the broken walls of his mind.

Naruto, however, wanted more information.

" I understand how you can help me with the charka aspect of this plan. But how the fuck can I get myself into the favor of a _Kami_ or even get one in my debt somehow? I mean_, hello!_ I'm a freaking mortal ningen and they are immortal rulers of this world! And what do you mean, 'Something more'?" Naruto asked, irritated.

**"…..YOU HAVE GOT TO KIDDING ME! YOU, MY VESSEL, ARE THE MOST DENSE_, ID_****_IOT_****_IC_****, S****TUP****ID L****ITT****LE FLESH-BAG THAT I HAVE _EVER_ LAID MY EYES UPON! THE GODD****ESS ****OF FORTUNE _LOVES _YOU! YOU WON MANY OF YOUR BATTLES TH****ROU****GH SHEER LUCK WHEN YOU BUT A SM****ALLE****R ****KIT****! FATE, ****WHI****LE CRUEL TO YOU AT TIMES, DID SO THAT YOU MAY HAVE BECOME STRONGER, AND ALLOWED YOU TO GAIN ENOUGH STRENGTH TO CHANGE YOUR PATH _AND_ THE PATHS OF OTHERS! KAMI PUT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND BLESSED YOU WITH_ BISHONEN-NESS_ WITH HER ****WILL****! SHINIGAMI COULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR _LIFE _WHEN YOU WERE A NEWBORN, BUT SHE LET YOU _LIVE!_ MOTHER NATURE PROTECTED YOU! THE ELEMENTS _THRIVED_ UNDER YOU! DO I HAVE TO SAY MORE! BECAUSE IF I DO, I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA, I _WILL_ DEVOUR YOU, HERE AND NOW, CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!"**

And Naruto merely looked at the great beast with wide eyes from within the foxes hold.

Then he face-palmed.

"I'm an **idiot**."

Kyuubi snorted and eyed his container with amusement in his eyes.

**"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO FIGURE THAT OUT." **

"Shut the Hell up Kyuubi." The blond man sighed. Then he blinked and thought back to the fox's words and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Kyuubi?"

**"HMM?"**

"Was it me or am I losing my hearing?"

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"**

Naruto took a deep breath and stated his thoughts.

"Well, I just seemed to realize, all of the kami that are in favor of me seem to be…Women. And that you said I was a Bishonen."

The large kitsune snickered and Naruto's body shook from the vibrations, as the fox had yet to let go of him.

**"OH, THAT."**

'Yes, Kyuubi. THAT.' Naruto thought, annoyed by the fact that the fox was amused by his revelations.

**"WELL, YOU DO HA****PPE****N TO BE ONE OF THE PUREST SOULS I HAVE SEEN IN A WHILE AND I HAVE BEEN A****ROU****ND FOR A LONG TIME. AND YES, EVERY HIGHER BEING I SPOKE OF WAS A WOMAN. INCLUDING KAMI AND SHINIGAMI AND THE ELEMENTAL SPIRITS. AND YES. I SAID YOU WERE A BISHONEN."** The fox stated, as if it were discussing about something trivial, like the weather.

Naruto was feeling dazed and confused.

Why in the world would some of the highest celestial beings favor him? Especially since he was…And could never…

Then out of the blue, he registered another thought, one that came so suddenly it flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Are you a girl!" Naruto blurted out. Then his eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his mouth, afraid to even make a squeak, fearing the wrath of the bijuu.

But the Kyuubi wasn't moving. In fact, it didn't even seem to be breathing.

Naruto worried for his friend(though he might say it to the furball's face)spoke to it, sounding quiet and hesitant, as if that if he spoke too loudly the Kyuubi would go into a rampage.

But he received no response.

His worry increased, Naruto wriggled out of the hold of the fox's tails, though while not giving any resistance, were fairly heavy.

As he put himself in a better position to look at the Kyuubi's face, he looked at it's face.

* * *

Me: And that's a wrap!

Gin: A cliffy?

Me: Yep!

Yuno: This is, like, a revenge on your possible reader right?

Me: Yep!

Yuna: You gonna be okay Hika?

Me: Nope!

Muses: *sweatdrops*

Me: Say bye-bye everyone!

Everyone: BYE-BYE!/Bye...


End file.
